Character Flaws
Flaws We use flaws to allow you to flesh out the downsides and limitations of your character. each dot of a flaw gives you the equivalent points in experience to build your character. If you take four dots in flaws you can purchase a new dot in an attribute. The downside, in order to buy off a flaw you must work toward getting it removed. This may take a lot of role-playing and down times. If you’re authorized to buy them off, then they cost twice the experience that they have in dots. On Secret flaws. Many flaws are things a character wouldn't want people finding out. DON'T tell them, don't talk about your secrets even OOC. Many players have the view of "Oh it's ok I don't use out of character information." Yet, when the player knows something the character shouldn't the player often has to go out of their way to not discover the secret or they all too quickly figure it out. Don't ruin other people's role-play with your character. Don't tell people Out-Of-Character info, IF you take secret flaws and you brag, even out of character, about them, then it's your fault when people find out. A Nos or Mekhet might overhear something or it might get tagged in the Cacophany, or something else. DO NOT brag about secrets OOC to people, it ruins the fun of finding out. Mental Flaws Curious (• or •••) You have that beautiful sense of human curiosity about you. the one dot version you merely have to make a resolve + composure when faced with the possibility of finding something new. There are limits to your inquisitive nature, however, if the situation is a threat to your unlife you make the resolve + composure with a +3. The three dot version, you NEED to find out everything you can. There’s an old adage, “There are something’s Man was not meant to know.” Well you know you’re not human, so why shouldn’t you know everything you can. For non-unlife threatening situations you get no draw. IF you find something that you think would destroy your existence, you may spend a willpower to roll to fight your curiosity. You do not get the +3 on the draw''' '''Deep Sleeper (•) When you sleep, it is very difficult for you to awaken. If something disturbs your sleep you can roll the lower of your Wits OR Composure not both to wake-up. Hope you have a safe haven…. ' ''Derangement, other (•• or ••••)' two dots for a minor derangement, four dots for a severe. in the second edition of NWoD derangements are no longer tied to the loss of morality. Derangements may come about through biology your character was born with, or from factors of your character’s life. Derangements are a serious mental health issue, and should not be taken to be funny. Note if you fail the Resolve + Composure and your derangement becomes active your kindred, you may need frenzy checks. 'See Derangements'' Heretic (• - •••) (prerequisite Lancea et Sanctum status 1) You are a loyal member of the Lancea et Sanctum, probably. Yet your beliefs are distant from the mainline of the Sanctified. So much so, that if an Inquisitor were to judge you, he/she may find you lacking. The one dot version means you follow an accepted creed, but one that deviates from the Monochal, example: The Tollison. The two dot version you follow the Crimson Cavalry. The three dot, you are a believer in the Icarian or Livian Heresy. Impatient (•) You have no patience for standing around and waiting. You want to do things now — fuck those slowpokes trying to hold you back. Every time you are forced to wait around instead of acting, a Resolve + Composure roll is required to see if you go tearing off on a course of action. Additional rolls will be needed as asked, each additional draw is made at a minus -1. NOTE: Elders and even most Ancilla got there by being patient. Many kindred may look down on another of their kind with this flaw Soft-Hearted (••) (prerequisite Empathy 2):You cannot stand to watch others suffer. You avoid any situation that involves causing someone physical or emotional pain, unless you make at least a successes on a Resolve + Composure roll. This is a deeper than average connection to other beings, and if they’re hurt even more you have a harder time with it. your Resolve + Composure draw is penalized by the same about of wound penalties the other is suffering from. NOTE: Older kindred are often cruel creatures, many kindred may look down on another of their kind with this flaw ' Physical Flaws Bad Sight (• or •••) Your sight is defective. Any die rolls involving the use of your eyesight are at -1 and lose the 10-again trait. As a one-point Flaw, this condition can be corrected with glasses or contacts; as a three-point Flaw, the condition is too severe to be corrected. Note: if you have the one dot version and you get hit, whether in the face or not, there's always a chance of losing your glasses''' '''Blind (•••••) You cannot see. Characters can compensate for the loss of vision by becoming more attuned to other sensory input, but visual cues and images are lost to them. The penalty for all rolls involving vision are −5 and losing all Defense if both eyes are affected. The Baddacelli already have this as their bloodline flaw. Colorblind (• or ••) There are lots of different types of color blindness, the one dot version of this flaw is typically the standard red-green colorblind. Variety in fashion is difficult for you, often the beauty of art is more bland to you. appraising items with colors is at a -2 for the Wits + Crafts draw. The two dot version, all colors are lost on you. Your vision is only black and white, well really just spectrums of grey. Appraising items with colors is at a -6 for the Wits + Crafts draw. This does not confer any penalties to actually see. In fact some kindred with this say their night vision is even sharper, but that gets debated. (Gangrel tend to have the second level of this flaw more than other clans) Deaf (•• or ••••) the two dot version is deaf in one ear: If the character is deaf in one ear, he suffers a −3 penalty to hearing-based Perception rolls. the four dot version is total deafness, they are at a chance draw on hearing related perception draws, this doesn’t mean they hear, they usually notice something else, a vibration, shadow etc. Kindred with this flaw are often looked down upon, especially by Mekhet and others with Auspex. They are seen as weak hunters. ' Hard of Hearing (•) Your hearing is defective. Any rolls involving the use of hearing are at -1 and lose the 10-again trait. One Eye (••••) You have only one eye — which eye is missing is up to you. The character suffers a −3 penalty to any rolls that rely on vision — including attack rolls — and halves his Defense '' '''''Social Flaws Addiction (• to •••) You suffer from an addiction to a substance, which must be in the blood you take regularly. This can be alcohol, nicotine, hard drugs, adrenaline, etc. This flaw is not you drinking, smoking etc. but is about you needing the blood you drink to have certain qualities. Each dot acts a penalty for feeding draws. (Anvari cannot take this flaw. It is already covered by their bloodline disadvantage). You can also have a blood addiction for certain feelings. Blood tinged with lust/excitement, fear/adrenaline, sorrow, hatred, etc. (Blood with an emotional resonance is considered a two dot version of this flaw.) Baby Face/Child (• to ••) All by the cruelest kindred embrace someone when they are at their physical peak, This is most often around a person’s mid-twenties. But some kindred embrace the young and beautiful. While this may be great for the immortal sire, it does cause some problems for the youthful kindred. The one dot version of this flaw you look in your teens, you're a young adult. This was fine a couple hundred years ago, but in the modern nights rarely will mortals take you seriously, bartenders won’t often believe your ID, cops might try to have you brought in for curfew laws, and other minor harassments. (recommend the Small-frame merit.) The two dot version, your sire was exceptionally cruel. Perhaps wanting to preserve your innocent appearance, you were embraced before you even entered puberty. Yet, child-like does not mean childish. Your child‘s body is unaging, while your mind and soul can develop and devolve. (this level requires the Small-frame merit.) The one dot version you no longer can 10 again on social and physical actions with adult humans. the two dot version, give adult humans 8 again on all social and physical resistances against you, as well as you not getting 10 again on them. Bigoted (• to •••) You see differences in people, this might be racism, sexism, etc At low levels it might be "Archie Bunker racism" just making jokes and other races, sexes, the gays, etc, but you have beliefs in them. Views, even positive, "blacks are better at sports" or "Asians are good at math" but that leads to the flip of that, "blacks are bad at math" and "Asians aren't athletic" The second level is a dislike of those groups, “They’re ruining the neighborhood.” The third level is an outright hatred of the groups you see as inferior. Note: many older vampires still hold the racial views they developed in their mortal days. (The Staff of City of the Damned in no way supports bigotry in any form. This flaw is not included to encourage it. It is included because it is something we still deal with.) Cockalorum (•) You say what you want, being rude is just another night for you. You brag at the drop of a hat, whether it's true or not. This does not mean you are ignored, in fact, typically the older the kindred is, the less likely they are to want you around. ones subtract from social roles that aren't involving your braggart and boisterous nature, usually intimidation checks.' Enemy (• to •••••) You have an enemy, or perhaps a group of enemies, who seek to harm you. Vampires live a long time, that give plenty of opportunity for stepping on rivals’ toes, falling in and out of relationships, and killing the opposition. Sometimes enemies are more powerful, sometimes they are less restrained. Base cost: • 50% of the character’s experience points •• 75% of the character’s experience ••• 100% of the character’s experience (Meaning they are equal to the character) •••• 150% of the character’s experience ••••• 200% of the character’s experience modifiers: -• doesn’t mean to hurt the character… could just be a crazed stalker, obsessed ex-, etc -• only wants to humiliate the character, this is a frienemy or a rival within the character’s clan or covenant 0 wants the character to suffer. Killing the character is either dissatisfying, ignoble, or out of the Enemy’s direct hand (they must hold off and scheme) +• Wants the character dead! An enemy that goes below one dot is no longer worth the flaw points. The flaw maxes out at five, so you can’t take a six dot enemy (200% of your points and they are obsessed with you being dead.) NOTE: “an eye for an eye, just leaves the whole world blind” Just killing your enemy does not automatically authorize you to buy off the flaw. It can easily be replaced by another enemy. A loved one seeking vengeance, a cop trying to find the killer, etc,' Known Liar (• to •••) It’s a given that all kindred lie, some say “everybody lies.” But it’s another thing entirely to be known as a liar. Any attempt to convince someone is at a minus three. There have been some horrifyingly clever kindred that will build a reputation for being mistrusted, and then use people’s prejudices against them. But this is the exception. The first dot represents you being known by your own covenant as a liar. Two dots means all the kindred of the city know you as a liar. Three dots of this flaw means you are known as a liar throughout the Night Folk of the City, maybe you broke your word to an Elodoth of the Uratha, or broke a pledge to a Changeling. NOTE: if you take this and don’t take the flaw Enemy, then they might’ve forgiven you personally, but your reputation survives. More likely they have died, Mistaken identity (• to •••) there's only so many structures the human face is capable of. You look like someone else. Possibly someone famous, currently famous or they were famous. Are they a long lost descendant of yours or just eerily similar due to happenstance? Where Fame is a merit, this is people thinking they know who you are. You’d get all the negatives of harassment of Fame, with none of the perks. The three levels of this flaw work the same as the levels of the Fame merit.' Old Flame (• - •••): Someone you once cared deeply for, maybe still do, is now with the enemy. They might pull on your sympathies, they might return the favor in kind. On again/ off again relationships are difficult when you’re immortal. The merit Old Friend and the flaw Enemy can further add to this. Conversely, the Merit True Friend shows someone you are still in a relationship with. Without the merit and or flaw, they are that on-again-off-again never really being together or apart. The one dot version they are with a rival clan, The two dot version they are in another covenant. The three dot version they are another supernatural creature. NOTE: the one and two dot versions can be taken by two PCs. if both players agree. both characters must take the flaw.' Papillon/Rack regular (•) you always feed at one of the Racks in town, you might even run one yourself (Domain: Site merit). You like sitting at the popular table, the downside to the is a lot of people know what you're doing, well the people that know who to ask. Any draw made with Cacophany Savy is at +2 against you.' Recruitment Target (•) Someone in one another covenant wants you, and they want you bad. Every effort is being made to recruit you, willing or no, and the press gangs usually show up at the worst possible time. Perhaps they feel you'll be a good source of information on your current covenant, or you'll teach them forbidden powers. The player is responsible for the reason WHY the other covenant is trying to lure them over. Note this flaw is for when your character does NOT want to join the covenant in question.' Resources (• - •••) The world is split into haves and have nots. You’re broke, no worse than that you’re in debt. You actually have a penalty equal to the dots of the flaw for any draw to acquire items with money. Worse than that anything you’re given, probably won’t last long. You take or are given a gun, but you can’t afford ammo, gun oil or anything else to maintain it. Items in your care for extended periods of time will probably break down. Secret Agent (•••) (prerequisite membership in more than one covenant) Your loyalty is split. Both your master's, however, do not know your actual agenda. One of your covenants doesn't know you are a member of the other. You are hunting for secrets among your enemies. You are probably not even known as a member of the covenant you are loyal to, except by one or two high ranking people. This is a dangerous flaw, depending on which secrets you share the covenant might try to kill you. Secret Diablerist (•••••) You have committed Amaranth of another Kindred. Maybe you regret it, maybe you love it, but now you're addicted to that rush (there's no resistance draw to avoid becoming addicted to diablerie). Note, the Tainted condition goes away after one month per blood potency of the victim. however, auspex: uncanny perception can ask "Is this person a diablerist?" but it is not automatic. (STAFF? Do we want to have a timeframe for the auspex draw?)' Sexual Sadist (•) Violence arouses you, not just getting your Beast going, but getting you going. Watching or committing violence almost makes you feel alive. You’d rather watch two brutes pound each other to a bloody mess, than sit around and stare at a painting. Your fangs often come out when you're turned on, but the crowd you're usually around would probably like your sharp teeth.' Sire's Resentment (••) Your sire dislikes you, perhaps you spurned them and went to another covenant. Given the smallest opportunity, she will actively seek to get in your way and interfere with you. Your sire’s allies may even work against you. NOTE: this flaw can only be taken by those whose sire's are actually in the city. If you run to a new city it's not a flaw. S'ocial Awkwardness (•)' Maybe you have a stutter as you talk, maybe you’re just shy. You are distinctly ill at ease when dealing with people and try to avoid social situations whenever possible. All rolls involving social interaction with people are at -1 and lose the 10-again trait. If the character becomes the center of attention in a large group, ALL rolls automatically fail on a single Ace''' Sympathizer (• or ••): You have publicly expressed sympathy for some of the goals and policies of the enemies of your covenant. Your outspoken views on the subject have made you suspect in the eyes of the organization’s hierarchy. The one dot version is if you’re sympathetic for a covenant that your covenant doesn’t have animosity for. The two dot version is if you have shown sympathy to a covenant your covenant is a rival for (Invictus to Carthian. Circle of the Crone or Ordo Dracul to Lancea et Sanctum)' '''Trophy (•+)' prerequisite: esoteric armory (•+), many vampires collect things over time. While kindred might be one of the few creatures in the world of darkness that don't make their own brand of magic items, you have gathered a few. Something in your esoteric armory, was gained from a victory over an other supernatural, lupines, warlocks, faeries, etc. this flaw grants you an item from another supernatural creature. Not that you can really use it, but they do want it back. When you purchase this flaw you may choose one supernatural group, Mages, Werewolves, or Changelings, you have one item from them for each dot in the flaw. Staff will tell you the specific item, grimoires, fetishes, tokens, etc. This item does little to nothing mystical for you.' Ugly(• to ••) A hideous disfigurement makes your appearance disturbing and memorable. All rolls relating to social interaction (excluding intimidation) are at a -1 or -2 depending on level. You may not take striking looks.' Unaligned (•) You have either decided to not join a covenant or perhaps you just haven't figured out which one you want to join. You pride yourself on answering to no one. Yet you also have no one to turn to. Note: this represents actually not joining a covenant. Without taking this flaw you have Status 0 in a covenant (or covenants), you are the lowest rung of that covenant. ' ' ' Unconvinced (•) You fail to see the need for a Masquerade, and have gone on record as saying so. You see kindred as the gods/kings they are meant to be. Taking your stand may make you suspect in the eyes of the City's kindred, some may also agree with you. Note this does not mean you go and act stupid in public. It might mean you think kindred should "come out of the coffin."' Vengeance (••) You have a score to settle, incurred either before or after your embrace. You are obsessed with taking your revenge on an individual, group, or ‘species’. It is your overriding priority in any situation where you encounter the object of your revenge. At least once per chapter (approximately each month) you must strive toward your vengeance, if you do not, your effective willpower is reduced by one. This is cumulative each month you do not attempt to make progress. The willpower reduction will come back each session you make progress. Vitae Addict (••) you have had the vitae of another kindred, and you failed the check for becoming addicted. You have the Persistent Addicted Condition (see p. 301). Any time he’s faced with further opportunities to drink Vitae, he must indulge, succeed in a Resolve + Composure roll, or gain the Deprived Condition. If a character tempts him with Vitae, she may make a Contested roll (usually Manipulation + Persuasion or something similar) against his Resolve + Composure. (See also page 99 of VtR 2nd)' Whig or Cleaver (•) You still play at being mortal, beyond the typical feigning other kindred do, you wake up at night, shower, brush your teeth, maybe even try to hold a night job. Common for young Carthians, other kindred look at you with a bit of disdain. You not only keep up with mortal trends but you strive to continue to be mortal. The Lancea et Sanctum especially loathe kindred with this. ' Supernatural Flaws Additional Bane (• or •••) (Prerequisite: Clan Bane) Your Humanity has dropped further. You may select an additional bane and the sin you committed. The normal limit of three banes applies. As does the penalty for further breaking points. NOTE: if you select a sin of murder or torture the value of the merit is reduced by two, for a value of only one dot. This flaw can be taken multiple times, each for a different sin and bane, up to three times. Artistic enchantment (••)- when you first sense a piece of art that achieved with an exceptional success was (This might be something made through Craft or a performance through Expression ) you must make a Resolve + Composure roll, penalized by the skill dots. Anachronism (• - •••••) Vampires are sedentary, not only in their flesh, but also in their minds. You grew up in a different time. Anytime your character uses anything modern (Computer, Drive, Firearms, Science, etc) they have must pass a Resolve+Composure check penalized by both the dots in this flaw AND by the gear bonus for the item they're using. IF you fail you frenzy on the object as your Beast wants to destroy it. Using technology from the era of your mortal days does not incur the check. Each dot represents distance from the modern world, each step of this flaw represents your age as a kindred. Your Blood Potency might go up or down over your unlife, but you’re still a creature of your age. This merit is not required but highly recommend for vampires. IF your character has fewer dots in this merit than your age would indicate, then you have struggled to keep up with the ever-changing technology of the human world. one dot 25 years ~ 2025 two dots 50 years ~ 2000 three dots 100 years ~ 1950 four dots 150 years ~ 1900 five dots 250 years ~ 1800 Animal sympathy (••) (Gangrel only) you hate seeing the suffering of animals. Your morals are a bit skewed, you may have little regard for the suffering or death of humans (depending on your individual banes, yet when you see an animal being tortured you will strike out against the assailant. If you hear about someone torturing animals or inciting their suffering you have to move against them. If you are being restrained from doing so, a frenzy check will be called for. ' ' ' Beast Becomes You (•••) (Must be a Gangrel) Each time you frenzy you gain an animal feature; cat eyes, wolf ears, etc. This feature lasts for one month per your Blood Potency. When using Beast Skin (Protean 3) these traits are not apparent. They confer no bonuses to any dice pools, sensory or otherwise. Note, Carnon that have this flaw never lose the trait. Blood bond (• - •••) An elder or other kindred has blood bound you. Each dot of this flaw is a blood bond step of the bond. You can have this multiple times to different kindred, but the max is still three dots. If you have a full blood bond all others are broken, those dots might end up as low level enemies or be represented by other flaws. This is most often used by Elders or high ranking Ancilla of your clan or covenant. This flaw is most common in the Invictus. It is looked down upon in the Carthians. You should also be think of why you have a vinculum to that individual, what did you do to be punished? Perversion (••) must have this at level three. You have a mutual blood bond with a kindred (reduces the flaw to two points, also this must be to a PC, so both of characters must take the flaw) Sometimes — more often than Kindred like to admit — two vampires will share from one another to the point of a full bond. They become hopelessly addicted to one another, and immune to outside bonds. They become self-absorbed. To each other, they are everything. It’s the sort of love that almost always ends in tragedy. Kindred call this phenomenon “perversion,” and for good reason. In some cities, perversion is illegal. Most couples committing the crime believe they’ll be able to hide it, but the signs are usually obvious. In most, it’s derided and chastised. Of course, what petty, self serving society wouldn’t reject those able to rise above childish bickering in favor of eternal companionship and happiness? A couple that doesn’t care about the barbed words of courtiers or the protocols of Elysium is more dangerous to the status quo than even the most anarchist Unaligned Kindred.' Blood Sympathy (• - •••) You are in one of the bloodline lineages of the City. (See Blood Sympathy on page 98 of Vampire the Requiem Second Edition) This flaw connects you to the other kindred of your “family.” Blood Sympathy is a complicated matter, giving an ease of power with some disciplines over relations. The merit is for your relation to the eldest of that line in the City, but it will also affect the other members of that line. Example: Claude Perrault is the head of the Architects of the Monolith, two of his childer Beverly Clarkson and Katrina Schneider both take this at the three dot level, their childer take it at the two dot level. but Beverly and Katrina are siblings to each other so they still have the twice removed bonus to each other. (0) Four Times Removed: This final step is for all clanmates. They receive no modifiers for sympathy rolls. Sympathy affects any clanmate within a mile. (•) Thrice Removed: This step is for cousins, a sire’s siblings, and great grandsires and great grandchilder. Thrice-removed Kindred receive a +1 die bonus on all sympathy-based rolls. Sympathy affects any relative in the same city. (••) Twice Removed: This step is for siblings, grandchilder, and grandsires. Twice-removed Kindred receive a +2 die bonus on all sympathy-based rolls. Sympathy affects any relative on the same continent. (•••) Once Removed: This step is for sires and their childer exclusively. Sires and childer enjoy a +3 on all sympathy-based rolls. This level of sympathy has no range limits; sires and childer can feel each other from across the world. NOTE: This flaw is for the actual blood lines of kindred. It is separate from the Blood Bonded flaw and the Mentor Merit, but both can be appropriate to take as well. Caitiff Heart (••) Caitiff is an archaic word for coward. The Beast claws in terror at your heart. Your rational mind may not be afraid, but the Beast wants you to run. Fear frenzy checks are at a minus two. Clan Bane (•) Your humanity is six. You have gained the clan bane as appropriate for your clan. Enamoured by Beauty (• - •••) Kindred are immortal creatures with sense beyond those of mortals. To some kindred seeing things rot around them is so common, sometimes the whole world looks like it’s fleeting into death. Anytime you come across a new piece of art, hear a new song, or other such masterpeice of such exquisite beauty you can become enthralled by it. a piece of art made by someone with five dots in the appropriate skill can cause the character to gain the enthralled condition. The player must roll Resolve + Composure penalized by the rating of this flaw, and achieve five success. In addition, those with this flaw have to make a humanity draw if they destroy artwork of “priceless value.” (One dot humanity 6, two dots humanity 4, three dots humanity 2, also an additional bane can not be taken to assuage this sin.) Finally, they also have to make a frenzy check if someone threatens that type or artwork, with a penalty equal to the rating. Beauty and talent is so rare in this world it should be saved. Feeding Styles - Alleycat (1) you have no permanent haven and you typically feed on homeless people. you avoid the racks and other 'civilized feeding areas' you probably smell bad. Butterfly (1) You feed exclusively from the City's elite, the rich and famous. Cassonova/Siren (1) You seduce mortals to feed, but you refuse to kill them. Farmer (1) you only feed on animals. Fetish feeding (•) You like, almost need, to have sex with your prey. This is most common among the Daeva, but not impossible for other clans. This is heavily looked down on by the Lancea, it is widely rumored in the Lancea et Sanctum that sexual intimacy with a human would damn the unfortunate mortal to return from the grave. Feeding draws are at -1, since you have to activate blush of health while feeding Flesh of the damned: (• or •••) "icy grip" one dot, your skin is chilly like ice. This gives a -1 to social draws (except intimidate) anytime you physically interact with mortals (human or animal). Three dot, your chill is so ever present that your touch withers plants, Former Revenant (••••) Revenants are not-quite-Kindred vampires. They often lead tragic and brief existences. They aren't quiet kindred, having only a BP of 1, able to hold less vitea than normal kindred, no clan disciplines, not being able to learn any unique clan disciplines, or be a bloodline. There are two ways revenant's are made: When a vampire exsanguinates a contaminated mortal, roll the vampire’s Humanity + 2. If the roll succeeds, the death occurs as expected. If the roll fails, the corpse rises as a revenant at some unpredictable time during the following week. When a ghoul dies, roll their regnant’s Blood Potency. If successful, the ghoul rises as a revenant after seven nights minus the successes rolled. However, any knowledgeable Kindred can uplift them to become full Kindred. Uplifting a revenant requires that the surrogate sire feed the revenant his Vitae, and invest a point of Humanity. At that point, the revenant becomes Kindred, and of the surrogate sire’s clan. This is where you come in. A kindred through pity, experimentation, or other reason found you as a revenant and elevated you to a full kindred, becoming your sire. You may not know why they did this or they may have told you, at least told you something... If you being a revenant were to come to light, it would be a huge social embarassement for your 'adopted sire' some kindred would want to hunt down who your original sire was and hunt them down. and they'd want to use you to do it.' Haunted (• or ••• or ••••• ) You are haunted by an angry and tormented ghost or spirit, most likely one of your first victims, or possibly a spirit from the lupine wars. This apparition actively attempts to hinder you, especially when feeding, and does its utmost to vent its anguish upon you and anyone in your presence. The Storyteller determines the exact nature of the entity, its powers, and whether or not it can eventually be laid to rest. (The one dote version is a rank 1, the three dot version is for a rank 2, the five dot version is for a rank 3) ' Hexed (• to •••••): You are the recipient of a supernatural curse, probably from a witch or other dark spell weaver. This may have been placed on you directly, or may be a family curse. The strength and pervasiveness of the curse depend upon how many points you wish to incur. (Once per scene you gain a penalty to an action equal to the dots in the flaw, the narrator will tell you before your roll.) Human Behavior (•) When you first wake up you still shower, brush your fangs, maybe even floss, You might struggle to hold down a night job, the point is, you still act very human. You're probably young, you probably have a high Humanity, but neither of these are required for the fake habits this flaw represents. (Not this is not compatible with Inhuman Show off) Inhuman Show off (••) You're a bad-ass vampire and you know it. Fuck using helmets and seat belts. Hell you don't even like using armor. Human safety makes the world weak and you're the epitome of undead prowess. Sure cops might try to pull you over, but you send them away with a word, usually. (Not this is not compatible with Human Behavior) Kindred believer (•• or ••••) you have beliefs in the origins of vampires, At the four dot version you're a zealot in your beliefs even destroying evidence of those that are counter to them. Some examples, but are not limited to: * All kindred come from the Biblical Caine, as part of his curse by God * Each of the five clans has a different progenitor. Those progenitors are merely very similar to each other, but not actually the same creatures. * Vampires are a plague, let out by the Greek Pandora or the Horseman Conquest * Ekhidna, Lilith, or whatever name you have for the mother-of-all-monsters is the progenitor of all the supernatural creatures. Kiss of Agony (••) Unlike most kindred with just two fangs, your mouth is full of spikes. The Kiss doesn't work for you. Blood Dolls are rare for you, only the most masochistic and/or suicidal people would let you feed willingly. Your bite puts the subject is in excruciating pain as you feed.You can never select the Swooning condition for those you feed upon, only the scarred condition. Lord of the Flies (••) Buzzing harbingers of decay swirl around you everywhere. Their constant presence makes it difficult for you to interact socially (-1 when appropriate) and nearly impossible to sneak up on someone or hide effectively. The buzzing of the flies inevitably gives you away non-supernatural stealth rolls are at - 2. Moral Monster (•) You try to justify the horror of your feeding by limiting your blood to those that you deem "Bad for society." Murders, rapists, child molesters, the rich and corrupt, etc. Your feeding takes a little bit more stalking time, but you often leave with more blood from each vessel. This flaw give a -2 for feeding draws. It's downright common for members of the Lancea et Sanctum, but not unheard of in other covenants. (NOTE: you can't have the Herd merit) Ravenous (••) You crave blood even more than other kindred, never fully able to sate your appetite. Your Beast is especially hungry. It paces inside your stomach, wanting to feed all the time. Maybe you were a glutton in your mortal days. Your hunger frenzies are at a minus two. Short Fuse (••): You are easily angered. You may need to make rolls to keep from blowing your top, this can lead to unprovoked violence and not always aimed at the source of your anger. Anger frenzies are at a -2. . Situational modifiers may apply additional penalties, also repeated draws in a scene will give penalties. Spirit Commensalism (•) all vampires give off emotional intensity, though they themselves might not experience it the people around them do,. Ecstasy, fear, hatred, dominance, etc such is the requiem of unlife. Your character is even more so. The spirits that the lupines fight feel attracted to your character, even more than other kindred. This rarely causes direct problems for you, more like remora that follow a shark's feeding. Each dot represents one essence that is created for spirits to feed off, some during feeding, some during discipline use, etc. This flaw in no way gives the vampire the ability to make essence on their own nor does it give them power over spirits or the ability to speak with them. Thirst for Innocence (• to •••): To humans foods like veal and Foie gras are delicacies. Kindred are only concerned with blood. To you "untainted" blood is the most delectable the most pure, and above all the tastiest. The sight/smell of innocence arouses in you a terrible bloodlust. If you catch scent or the look of an 'innocent' and you resist feeding on them, roll Resolve + Composure, or else frenzy and attack the source of your hunger. Each dot acts as a penalty on the frenzy check. NOTE a kindred with this flaw can try to ride the wave to run off and feed on a different innocent, a member of their herd for example. Walking Horror (•••) (must be a Nosferatu) You’re not just disfigured, you are obviously a hideous monster, regardless of your humanity. Social rolls with humans are at a -3, excluding intimidation. This is only your outward appearance, it has no effect on humanity rolls. (Note this is a supernatural level of Ugly, so that flaw can not be taken in addition to this flaw. Also the striking looks merit can not be taken.) You might look like you're from the movie 'Nosferatu' (Many say a member of the clan with this flaw talked to FW Murnau), but the Baddacelli and Calacas look like more extreme members of their deformity. A Baddacelli might have bloody slash marks over their eyes, a Calacas might look more like a skeleton, it's up to the player on the specifics visual.